A Little Breeze
by angeltread
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas have a hidden past that no one knows about...not even they themselves. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

A/N HI!

* * *

Aragorn looked in awe at the blond Prince of Mirkwood. He knew that when Legolas had anger to vent, he went to the training fields – but he had never seen him FIGHT angry. And it was a sight to be seen, believe you me.

The usually agile Prince was now faster than lightning, more graceful than the most self-possessed cat. He easily cleared seven backflips in a row, before doing a complicated-looking twist with apparent ease. He threw three small, dart-like knives, each hitting the center of the targets on the trees. He darted to the side, then back, weaving amongst the obstacles of the field. He drew his arrow and shot three in quick succession, so fast that his arm was just a blur.

They all hit the same place, one after the other, and they had appeared so fast that it might have been sorcery. Legolas was beside them suddenly; he pulled them all out at once, easily. He placed a foot against the trunk, gave a small jump, and propelled himself, running directly up the tree trunk. Aragorn suddenly saw him emerge from the foliage, springing lightly into the open air, flipping in midair. The Elf landed on his feet and drew himself up in front of Aragorn.

"Do you need something, Estel?" he questioned. There was barely a hint of a pant in his voice.

"To help you vent," was all the human replied before lunging at the Elf, sword drawn. Legolas barely parried it with one of his long knives. He drew the other, grimly smiling. "I believe that I will owe you one," he said to Aragorn, who grinned.

Then the Elf attacked him, and all Aragorn could make out with the silver flash of blades, the green blur of Legolas' tunic, and a rush of blond. The Elf rammed into him, and Aragorn managed to barely deflect the two knives. Legolas flipped over Aragorn's head, landing lightly behind him. Aragorn spun carefully to retain his balance and not be caught off guards.

Legolas dashed at Aragorn once more. The Man sidestepped, but the Elf had been expecting this: he expertly pivoted on one foot, swinging out at Estel's chest with the other. Aragorn 'oof'ed and fell to the ground, but almost immediately caught himself and sprang up. He swung his sword at Legolas, but it missed by no more than a centimeter.

Their blades clashed overhead, each straining against the other's formidable strength. The battle raged in their eyes.

"You've…been trained well," Legolas panted.

"As have…you…," Aragorn replied. A breeze blew towards Aragorn from behind Legolas. A scent wafted towards the Dunedain's face. He sniffed. It was clean and fresh; reminiscent of trees and fresh spring, a twang of autumn hidden within…and then Aragorn knew. His eyes widened; he dropped the sword, which fell with a clang to the ground. Legolas looked worried.

"Estel? Mellon-nin? Are you alright?" questioned the Elf, his brows furrowed in worry for his friend.

"I…I…Thank you for the spar, Legolas. It was wonderful," stammered the Man before picking up his sword, sheathing it, and rapidly leaving the fields.

"…"

Legolas caught a backwards waft of the Man's scent, and he breathed it in deeply: it smelt of campfires and sweet roses and pine trees, with the faintest background of mint. He memorized it, allowing his mind to wander along it for a moment, thinking that it was so…familiar…before bringing it back to the current problem: why Estel had run.

* * *

Estel lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He thought back to Legolas' scent…

_FLASHBACK_

_Sixteen-year-old Estel lay on his infirmary bed after a rather nasty run in with a Warg. Someone had saved him from the Warg den; no one had told him who yet._

_His throat hurt._

"_Water…Nen…" he whispered._

"_Si, sugo," whispered a voice from beside him. "Here, drink,"_

_A cup of water was given to him, but he could not raise his hand. The voice chuckled._

"_How foolish of me…here," and the cup was lifted to his lips and tilted back. Estel thankfully drank the cool, clear water. His head almost instantly felt the better for it._

"_Hannon le," he said, "Thank you."_

"_You are welcome." The voice was smooth, and Estel knew, without knowing how he knew, that it was an Elf; but a new one, he had never heard this voice before in his life. It reminded him of the forest._

"_Who are you?" he croaked._

"_Call me…Melethron," offered the voice. Estel smiled._

"'_Lover?' Why that?"_

"_My father believed that I looked more like a lover my mother had had than him – and thus, my name."_

_Estel laughed – or croak-coughed, either way. "You might as well re-name me Cael – lying in bed."_

_The voice laughed as well. "Very well, Cael."_

"_Shut up, Melethron."_

_And so a great friendship had been born. Melethron was from Mirkwood, with light blond hair and deep blue, almost violet, eyes. His skin was pale, like all other Elves; he was alert and keen._

_And then, one day, Estel realized that his feelings for Melethron stretched beyond friendship. Maybe he should ask Melethron if he would live up to his name…_

"_Mel," he said one afternoon after their daily spar, "I…erm…" He suddenly remembered his Ada's words: "Actions, my son, are stronger than most words will ever be…"_

_And Estel had kissed Melethron._

_Who had kissed him back._

_And so he and the Mirkwood commoner went from close friends to even closer lovers. Until one day, when Melethron came with horrible news._

"_I must leave – I am being called to serve my country," he had told Estel; the Man could see the Elf had been crying. "I…I do not want to leave, Cael!"_

_It was strange that Estel had never told him his name, but he never really thought to._

"_Melethron, I –,"But before Estel could finished, Melethron interrupted._

"_No time, Cael. Wait for me here; I'll meet you as soon as I can come back. Here; keep this as a sign of me, and remember," he had whispered. He had taken a golden chain with a glimmering silver mithril leaf from around his own neck and given it to Estel._

_And he had given the now seventeen-year-old Man a last, lingering, burning kiss – and Estel had caught his scent on a stray breeze as he left, and it was clean and fresh; reminiscent of trees and fresh spring, a twang of autumn hidden within…_

_END FLASHBACK_

Aragorn's eyes filled with tears as he grasped the silver mithril leaf around the golden chain upon his neck that he had kept secret for all these years. Then he was decided. There was only one way to determine whether Legolas was his lover, his Melethron, from so many years ago. Tonight, at the great feast, where Legolas was sure to be, he would wear the pendant in plain sight. And sit next to the blond Prince.

And so it was begun – but it had never really stopped. You see, it had paused – and all it needed was a little breeze to set it into motion once more…

* * *

Me: Well!

Aragorn: Geez, calm down, angeltread.

Legolas: Seriously, girl. Get a grip. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas gently tied back his two slim braids away from his face. He pulled his slim silver Mirkwoodian circlet entwined with leaves – the Mirkwood symbol. He had had a necklace to go with it, long ago, but he had given it away with his heart. It had been here, in Imladris, in fact.

The man's name had been Cael. He had been tall, with short, curly light brown hair and hazel eyes flecked with gold.

He remembered that he had told the man his name was Melethron. Why had he done that? It had seemed like a smart move at the time. He couldn't let the man know who he really was.

Now it seemed like a foolish, stupid precaution.

He had loved the man. Really loved him. Legolas had been kissed before, of course; he WAS immortal. But when Cael had kissed him…it was magic.

Like all the troubles, the darkness, the evil was wiped from Middle-Earth and they were free as the birds.

When he had held the man in his arms, felt the mortal heart beat against his own immortal one, his soul soared.

He had given the man the chain in hope of recognizing him. But now, all these years later, Cael was gone from Imladris. He just was not here. Legolas had thought that he was going to cry.

Even now, he swallowed tears and pushed them back. He rose, the silver and dark green silken robes rustling softly around him.

Time for the feast.

He hated feasts.

He made his way calmly in and took the correct guest's seat beside the family of Elrond. If he was lucky, Estel would sit by him. He enjoyed talking to his friend, and he wondered why the man had run off so suddenly that afternoon.

He allowed his mind to drift towards the scent that had come drifting towards him on a little breeze that had flurried up when Estel had run from the field. He had smelled it before, he was sure of it.

He almost had it, when…

"Legolas?" Elladan called, waving a hand in front of the prince's face. Legolas made a small noise of irritation in his throat.

"Yes?"

"The feast. It started at least five minutes ago and you haven't moved yet. Is everything okay?"

"Where is Estel?" asked Legolas, frowning. Elladan pointed to where his father sat, Elrond next to him.

The man's dark, wavy, shoulder-length hair shone in the firelight, his blue-silver eyes glimmering. He wore the traditional blue and white Imladrian robes – and over them he wore the pendant Legolas had given Cael.

The wood Elf suddenly felt as though reality was closing him in on all sides. Estel could not be Cael, he did not feel for Estel as he had for the other man – did he?

And then the realization of the scent on the little breeze hit him. He hurriedly stood, not even noticing his chair crashing to the ground or the spilled drinks when he collided with the table. He hurried out of the hall and to his rooms.

He needed to think long and hard.

Legolas locked the door behind him, seized up a tunic and some pants, his knives, and took off again out the window this time to the stables. He ignored the startled looks he received from the grooms and the stablekeeper. Saddling Aduial, his horse, he leaped into the saddle and galloped away.

Imladris was famed for its natural hot springs, and Prince Legolas planned to make good use of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the banquet hall…

* * *

Estel cast his glance around the hall. He saw Legolas staring into space and frowning, apparently concentrating upon something. Estel could tell he had almost had it when…Elladan waved a hand a broke the train of thought.

Estel bit back a grin at the thought of the fury inside the Elf.

They spoke for a while, until Elladan gestured to Estel. Legolas looked at him, and he turned away to speak with his foster-father eagerly about the Orc raids. He suddenly heard the clatter as a chair fell to the floor.

The hall fell silent as he looked around and saw Legolas accidentally jolt the table as he rushed – but GRACEFULLY rushed, mind you – out of the hall.

So…had he got the message? That was what Estel wondered.

"Shall I go see him, Ada?" he asked Elrond. The lord nodded.

"He has not been the same all day, Estel. I think that he needs you around."

_Actually, that might be exactly the opposite of what he needs right now, but I need answers._ These were Estel's thoughts as he stood up and rushed out of the hall. He got lost and ended up outside – just in time to see Legolas leap from his window into a tree and down to the ground. He ran to the stables, Estel following like a second shadow.

Legolas was in the stable for but a few moments when he came galloping out the doors on his huge stallion towards the hot springs. Estel entered as soon as the Elf was almost out of sight and seized his own horse. He swung onto it and galloped off, grinning at the somewhat stunned looks of the stablehands and master.

* * *

With Legolas…

* * *

He finally reached the hot springs. Stripping, he gently tested the water with one hand. Smiling for the first time since that morning, he slid gently and nearly silently into the steamy spring. He leaned against an underwater rock and tilted his head gently back. He sighed contentedly as he neck cracked.

He pushed off the rock with his feet and propelled himself to the middle of the hot spring. He took a deep breath and dived, just to see, out of curiosity, the depth. Such simple tasks kept his mind busy.

So busy, in fact, that he did not notice the small frission of water as Estel slid in. The man pressed himself against the rock and waited. What the Elf did nest, he hand not anticipated, and he, frankly, had no idea how to react.

Legolas drifted back to the rock, the same rock where Estel stood silently, and leaned back against…Estel. The man's eyes widened as the Elf, tired enough to not sense the texture difference, satisfied, closed his eyes and pressed himself gently against the man.

Legolas showed no signs of leaving, and this was a very awkward position to be found in. So Estel settled himself in for a long, testy night…

* * *

A/N REVIEWS!

Twilight Unicorn: thanks! hugs

Aralas: oops…I was supposed to stick it in there…I'm a BAD girl…

Virgil's Girl: WHOA! That's a lot of love!

Nenmir: here's the requested more!


	3. Chapter 3

Estel had begun to hold his breath and he was dizzy. He scolded himself mentally. He had only held his breath for thirty seconds!

_Then why are you woozy?_ The voice sounded oddly like Galadriel when she was trying to be stern.

_Um…Erm…just go eat something!_

_You do realize you're arguing with yourself, right?_

He could hold it no longer. It tore out of him in a long, loud gust. He felt Legolas tense up against him. The Elf sprang outwards into the bigger part of the springs and turned, his eyes wide in half-anger, half-disbelief. He blinked when he saw who it was.

"…Estel?" he whispered softly. He gazed at the Man, looking into his silvery eyes. He looked down at Estel's water-covered bare chest. Scars were here and there, but one in particular caught his eye. He trod forward and gently ran one slim finger over the pale line going from Estel's left shoulder to his opposite hip.

"Cael…?" Legolas looked at Estel. The Man gulped.

"I got that scar from a training accident with Elrohir and Elladan – I…"

"Could not move as fast as they were anticipating, stumbled, and fell whereupon Elrohir accidentally cut you…" Legolas finished for him. "You really are him then? My…my _meleth,_ my love?"

Estel swallowed again and asked, "Why did you lie, Legolas? Why did you tell me a false name?"

The warrior shook his head. "It is what you Men would call a 'middle name' of sorts."

"But it still was not your –"

"Estel, if I had told you whom I really was, what my stature was, why I really had to go back to Mirkwood, would you have treated me the same?" Legolas was mad.

Estel paused. He remembered all the playful fights with Melethron, all the dirty jokes and informalities… "No. No, it would've been…been very, very different…"

"Exactly. What we had was perfect, but it was cursed. It can't happen again, Estel. Not now." Legolas moved to leave. Estel felt the rage inside of him take hold as he grabbed the Elf's arm and held him firm.

"No. No, no, no. It _can_ happen again – I know it can. How is it different, Legolas? Underneath your crown you are Melethron – my lover, my love…you are the same person under your exterior, as am I. We are the same souls as we were, the same hearts, but different names! What does a name matter?"

"Estel…" Legolas sighed. This….this hurt…hurt so badly. "I want to hold you close to me. I want to hug you, to tell you it will be alright. I want to kiss you and to call you mine – but I _can't._ I do not have a choice – I cannot be an heirless king."

"Nor can I!" hissed the infuriated Man. "I can be heirless no more than you! You know my name now, you know my destiny as well as I! How, they say, am I to lead with no wife but a man instead? There are ways, Legolas – adoption, spells, anything – I…Valar, Legolas…"

"Estel – you yourself know that my father is not the most accepting – "

"Forget your father! This isn't about him! This is about _us_, Legolas! About you, and about me – about our feelings _for each other_. Not about your _father_ and what HE wants."

"My father is my father, my family…"

"Legolas, do you not remember? Do you not remember the words from that very mouth as we lay beside the waterfall in the valley below us? Can you not recall? You told me that we would always be, that our love would never be severed – do not tell me you have forgotten that, for you are immortal and trivial things such as forgetting do not occur in you like in Men."

Legolas said nothing. He stared at his pale hands floating beneath the glassy surface of the clear water. His fingertips made ripples, tiny round waves. Round…rings…marriage rings…promises, vows of eternal love…

"Legolas…" whispered Estel, "Do you not feel for me anymore? Is that it?"

"I…Estel, I do not feel much of anything that sweet anymore. Love is too distant to recall – I cannot feel it, nor can it find me. I am lost to it."

Still looking at his fingertips, Legolas was caught by surprise when Estel reached forward and pressed his mouth on Legolas's. Fireworks erupted in Legolas's mind, he felt dizzy, wonderful, like he could blossom into a rose at any moment. He felt as though he was flying on air - he felt protected, wanted, _loved_ -

And then Estel pulled away.

"Tell me you did not feel something Legolas. Tell me that you felt nothing and I will leave. We will forget we were ever lovers, we were ever friends, we ever knew each other at all. All you have to do it say 'No' and I will get out and walk away."

"I…"

* * *

A/N OOOH! Cliffie, bad me!

REVIEW RESPONSES

Virgil's Grl: Thanks! Yeah, I had to thing up SOMETHING...

Seylin: There ya have it!

Leggy-luvr18: Glad you enjoyed.

tmelange: THanks!

Crystal Blue Dry Ice: UPdate as requested.

Oh, to all my readers of 'I Tauwght I Taw A Putty Tat' - I am having severe writers' block, and I am considering putting it completely at a standstill for a while. Please, input would help a lot - reviews are always welcome!


End file.
